new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy's Dad
Entrance Coming in Anyways! Timmy's Dad breaks through a door with a ram. Specials Neutral B - Add-a-Dad Timmy's Dad will summon a clone from behind him. The clone will follow him wherever he goes. He will mimic all of Timmy's Dad's attacks. The only attacks the clones can't use are special moves and grabs. Up to 3 clones can be created. However the more clones there are, the weaker their attacks will be. If you try to create a 4th one, all the clones will explode. The clones can also be KO'd and they can also disappear if the original Dad gets KO'd. Move Origin In the episode "Add-a-Dad", Timmy wishes for a clone of his dad because he's too busy with his job to spend time with his son. After the clone is also very busy, he wishes for more and more clones so he'll never feel alone. Side B - The Everleady Timmy's Dad will take out a pencil that will transform into the Everlady. With it, you can press A to draw walls they can only damage opponents. The walls don't last forever, but you can draw as many as you want. It can also be thrown like a regular item but it will disappear after that. If you throw it, opponents can catch it. If an opponent hits you before the pencil transforms, it'll stay an ordinary pencil. It does the same as the Everleady but it will break after being used the 5th time. Move Origin In the episode "The Boss of Me", Timmy wishes for a ever lasting pencil so his dad won't be fired from his job. Timmy's Dad decides to call it "The Everleady" Up B - Spaceman Turner This move has an invisible "Fuel System". Being in midair and moving in any direction will use up fuel. Staying on ground won't affect fuel at all. Timmy's Dad will change to his regular outfit after all his fuel runs out. If you press B with the spaceman suit you can do 2 things. If B is press if Timmy's Dad is not moving, he'll change back into his regular outfit. If you press B and Timmy's Dad is moving, he'll launch himself with a rocket chair in that direction.The more fuel you have, the longer you'll fly with the chair. Move Origin In the episode "Odd Jobs", Timmy wishes for a magic website where his dad will find a job by just choosing it on the website. One of the jobs he picks is Astronaut. When he becomes an astronaut, Timmy's Dad is equiped with a Space Suit with a Jetpack. The Rocket Chair is used later by him to abandon his ship after he realises that the mission he was about to do was too dangerous. Down B - Explosive Message Timmy's Dad gets out a tape, allowing you to toss it in any direction like an item capsule. If it touches the ground, it will explode after a few seconds. If it touches an opponent, it will stick to them. The only way to get rid of it is using the attack that appears above you. Any attack can appear above except for grabs. Using any other attack with the tape stuck on you will cause it to automatically explode. It will also explode if it sticks onto someone a few seconds. Move Origin In the episode "Action Packed", Timmy wishes his life to be like an action movie. When having breakfast with his parents, his dad gives him a tape with a message telling Timmy to pass him the butter and that the message will self destruct. The way the tape orders something to Timmy is referenced in Lawl in the way you can get rid of the message, which is by using the attack the tape states. Final Smash - Dyno Dad! Timmy's Dad will transform into Dyno Dad. In this transformation, Timmy's Dad can fly freely with no limit. He also has a new moveset: Neutral B - Super Bad Breath Dyno Dad with breathe stinky breath causing damage. Side B - Fly Dyno Dad will fly sideways Up B - Jump and Kick Dyno Dad will jump and then he'll kick downwards. Down B - Meat Vision Dyno Dad will attack with a ray of meat. If the Final Smash ends when Timmy's Dad is in midair, he won't be able to move until he touches the ground. Move Origin In the episode "Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad", Timmy wishes his parents to become super heroes as their lifes were too boring. Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad come back in the episode "Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad meet The Crimson Chin", where Timmy wishes his parents to become super heroes again to defeat Nega-Chin, The Crimson Chin's evil twin. The attacks that Dyno Dad can use in Lawl Nova are from both episodes. KOs Sounds KOSFX1: "Gaaah!" KOSFX2: "Guh!?" Star KOSFX: *girlish scream* Screen KOSFX: "Gyah!" Taunts Up Taunt: "My name is Timmy's Dad!" Side Taunt: "DINKLEBERG!" Down Taunt: Timmy's Dad makes some dolphin noises. Victory Options/Lose Pose Victory 1: "I did it! I beat the Dinklebergs!" Victory 2: "This so does not reek!" Victory 3: "All of my dreams are finally coming true!" Lose: He stands in his angered "IF I HAD ONE!" pose. Victory Theme The last few instrumental segment of the show's theme song. Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - Punches forwards with one of his hands. * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - Puts on his Pencil disguise and headbutts. * Up tilt - Puts on his sports clothing and hops upwards with his arms on top. * Down tilt - Hits downwards with a wrench. Smash * Forward smash - Leaps forwards using the Pogo-Pencil. * Up smash - * Down smash - Crouches and hits with his butt at both sides. Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - Swings a chainsaw vertically in front of him. * Back aerial - * Up aerial - Puts on a pair of Rocket Shoes and boosts upwards a little. * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - Grabs the opponent in a "bear hug" fashion. * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Puts the opponent below a lawnmower, which explodes. Character Description Timmy Turner's Dad is a major character of the Nickelodeon show The Fairly Odd Parents. Naturally, he is the father of Timmy Turner, the protagonist (his name never being revealed is a running gag on the show). He is dim witted and clueless, with his stupid antics being a major part of certain episodes. He also shows signs of being neglectful towards Timmy, but whether it results from a distain from being restricted to living a middle-class life or his cluelessness remains uncertain. He also works as a pencil pusher, a career he takes much pride in. He also despises his neighbors, The Dinklebergs, for reasons that are also unknown. Extras Animal Chompy the Goat - You can walk, run, and headbutt with A. Art "Parellelothingy" - A poorly drawn triangle labelled as a "parallelothingy". Trivia *Timmy's Dad is the winner of the second Nova Empty Slot. Video Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Fairly Odd Parents Category:Playable Character Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Youtube Poop Category:Neutral Category:Human Category:American Category:Nickelodeon Category:Lawl Nova Category:Unlockable Character Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:The Approval Era Category:Zoner Category:Pressure